Heroes of Olympus One-Shots!
by FootWebbed
Summary: Leo and Calypso go on a date, the seven form a First Lego League team, and more! You will laugh and cry. Keep tissues near the computer.
1. Calypso and Leo's Date

Leo and Calypso were sitting in the Hephauestus cabin at Camp Half-Blood, and Leo suddenly knelt down on one knee.

"Calypso?"

"Yes?" Calypso tucked a strand of curly caramel hair behind her ear and smirked.

"I know that you don't want to fall in love with anyone, not even me." He looked down. "But, I'm pretty sure that you kissing me means that you're in love."

"YOU kissed ME." Calypso interrupted.

"That's not true. Anyways, even if you don't love me, I love you. I love your gardens and your singing and your awesome personality." Leo sighed. "Please go on a date with me. If you don't want to, you should be ashamed, because I prepared this speech."

Calypso placed her hands on her hips. "Fine." Leo jumped with joy.

"Yay! Get your bonnet ready; we're going to PARIS!"

"Um, Leo, it's a-"

"I don't care, I just love you. Happy anniversary."

One week later, Leo and Calypso went on a long 10 hour flight to Paris, France. The first day of their trip was to be spent at the Eiffel Tower.

Calypso gaped at the gigantic tower beaming in front of her. "Wow, Leo, WOW!" She glanced at Leo, who was sitting in the grass, a tool box spread out in front of him. "Are you building a scale model of the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yep."

"Yay! I'll help!" Calypso plopped down on the grass, but not before unfolding a blanket and smoothing out the wrinkles. In a matter of minutes, the couple built a model of the tower that looked exactly like the real thing. Calypso held it in her hands, tossing it lightly around.

"Keep it honey." Leo smirked. "Happy 6 month anniversary." He leaned over and pecked Calypo on the cheek.

That night, Leo took Calypso out to dinner at Le Cinq. The two approached the cute roadside building and entered the restaurant, hearing a bell ring behind them as they walked through the door.

"Welcome to Le Cinq, or The Five, in English." A waiter greeted them with a French accent. Calypso was impressed.

"Your English is very good." She complimented, then snuck a peek at Leo. He was fiddling with that stupid astrolabe again. That was one of Calypso's pet peeves. She couldn't stand it when Leo wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. She elbowed him.

"Oh-yes-hi-sir" He stammered. The waiter looked confused, but regained his confidence.

"Pick a seat, any seat." The couple chose a table-for-two that looked out the store-front window. Leo politely helped Calypso get in her chair, and slid into a seat himself. The waiter from before came to the table.

"Today is the day when we do not give out menus and everyone gets the chef's special! Would you two like something to drink?"

Calypso decided quickly. "Some red wine, please."

"You don't look 21."

"I'm actually 3,000 years-"

"Calypso!" Leo hissed. "We'll both have Sprite. Sorry sir." Leo shot an evil look at Calypso, and continued to tinker with the astrolabe. Calypso sighed, put her head in her hands, and peeked out the window. With that, the waiter disappeared.

"What was that?" Leo asked in a playful voice.

Calypso grinned. Leo could only pay attention to the pearly whiteness of Calypso's teeth, the way her face crinkled when she smiled, her caramel hair, and those gorgeous eyes. Oh, and those long and dark eyelashes.

"Just me forgetting that mortals are mortals."

"Well, I don't blame you. All those years on that stupid island and you only encountered stupid demigods." Leo beamed. "Except for that one boy, you know, named Leo." Calypso took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Look. We need to talk."

"We are talking."

"No, I mean about something serious." Calypso's eyes met Leo's eyes, and for a moment, just for a moment, Calypso didn't want to do it. Then, she snapped back to her senses. "I quote this from a book: I'm a grenade."

"Cool!" Leo smiled.

"It's a metaphor, Fire Boy. One day, when the gods take away my eternal life, I will die, or blow up. I don't want to be in a big relationship when that happens. I'd like to spare as many people as I can, and not hurt them forever." A lonely tear streaked down Calypso's face. Leo leaned and started to whisper in her ear.

"This is why I love you; you're so kind that you'd break up with me so you won't hurt my feelings."

"Leo!" Calypso fought the urge to push the table into him, but instead, shoved him back into his seat. "I'm being legit. I'm really breaking up with you." The color drained from Leo's face, and gratitude was overcome by acrimony.

"I can't believe you would do this to me! After saving you from eternal imprisonment at Ogygia, THIS is how you repay me?!"

Many tears streamed on Calypso's face. "I'm so sorry." She nearly whispered.

The End!

**A/N: Don't kill me. Please. This is a scenario that came to mind when I was thinking about a Caleo break-up. I could never imagine these two breaking up because of a fight, or cheating, or some common issue. **


	2. The Half-Blood Hurricanes

Prologue

"Ok, come to my house tomorrow at noon." Piper instructed. She had invited the other 6 demigods to her residence for a very special occasion.

" Oooh, do we get to meet your movie star dad?" Leo asked. Giggles escaped everyone's lips, even Piper's.

"That's funny, Fire Boy. No, he's starring in a movie called The Galaxy of Octopi: A New Era. Shooting starts tomorrow." Piper said. She swung her legs on the porch swing, making everyone gasp. After that died down, everyone became very silent. Of course, Annabeth wanted to break it.

"I can't wait to program a robot!" Annabeth shouted. Leo agreed, and a conversation erupted about Lego League practice.

"I can't wait to play a sport and be nice to other teams. Even horseback riding is competitive." Hazel said. Everyone silently agreed, but laughed at her instead. Hazel blushed.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" Percy interrupted the laughter. "This isn't funny or good core values. All of our godly parents must be ashamed right now." Of course, everyone thought of this as a joke, except for Hazel. Jason especially took it the wrong way. He stood up, mocking his father, Zeus.

"That Jason boy... If he was just good at core values, maybe he would be a better Roman." Jason mimicked, his voice deep and menacing.

"Whatever." Piper said. "My house. Tomorrow."

The seven demigods filed into Piper's house and sat on a big, leathery couch. It reminded them all of the biggest and baddest monsters of all, the Furies. Then, Annabeth and Hazel giggled about a wet spot on Frank's army green cargo pants.

"It's water. WATER!" He pleaded.

"Hush up!" Piper yelled, with no effect on Frank or the girls. Conversation continued as usual.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPP!" Piper shouted, sneaking in some charmspeak. The one time when being a daughter of Aphrodite pays off. Everyone stopped talking and immediately turned towards Piper. "Thanks. I'll invite Jason up here to speak about some of our goals for Worlds!" Piper plopped down on an empty spot on the Fury couch. Jason stood up an walked in front of a giant television.

"As everyone knows, we won the New York State Competition!" Jason exclaimed. Yells, whoops, and hollers followed. He nervously ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Great job! Yes. We should start preparing for Worlds. Let's split into groups."

Hazel shot her hand straight in the air, and Jason called on her. "Can I create a core values challenge?" She asked. The other 6 said yes in unison, because no one else wanted to do it. Next, Piper was chosen to work on the project, and Annabeth would work with Leo on Festus, their robot made of Legos. That left Frank, Percy, and Jason.

"I can be-" They said at the same time, but was interrupted by Annabeth.

"No, you are not being chaperones. Work on the project with Piper." She demanded, glaring daggers at the three boys. Hazel decided to speak up.

"All right, Half-Blood Hurricanes! Let's work." She said. Annabeth and Leo excitedly speed-walked to Piper's attic, which had been converted to a practice room. Frank morphed into a fierce tiger, allowing Jason and Percy to ride him into the kitchen. Piper followed, dragging her feet across the floor. Hazel stayed on the couch, her mind at work.

"No, the robot can and will NOT breathe fire, Leo!" Annabeth yelled. Festus the robot sat in base, ready for anything.

"Fine. Instead, let's tackle this obstacle mission. Literally." Leo said. He smirked, a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Ok." Annabeth replied, focusing her eyes on the programming system. After lots of building, failing, programming, failing, testing, and failing, Festus had the looks and programs to let him climb over Lego rivers and such. Both demigods sighed in relief as Festus reached the red zone; the destination.

Meanwhile, Jason decide to turn on Piper's stereo and play such APPROPIATE songs!

_I'm sexy and I know it._ The stereo blared. Frank started to dance wildly, like the wild animal he currently was; a bear. Percy was tapping his foot, and Jason sang along to the song, his voice cracking along the way. On the other hand, Piper was sitting at the computer, eyes glued to the screen, and typing away. She was researching hurricanes. Suddenly, a timer went off.

"Someone please turn that off!" Piper shouted over the music. Percy turned the volume knob down on the stereo.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN'T HEAR A THING!" He yelled, clutching his ears.

"Where is it?" Frank questioned as he morphed back into human form.

"Oh dang... I forgot!" Piper yelped.

The seven teens met in Piper's living room once again, sitting on the Fury couch. Distant beeping was heard somewhere in the distance.

"It's driving me NUTS! I'm OCD about this kind of stuff." Percy shouted.

"QUIET, PERCY!" Leo yelled.

"Ok, calm down. I'd like each group to talk about what they have accomplished." Piper demanded. Annabeth explained how Festus rampaged over the obstacles successfully. Everyone cheered.

"Alright then!" Piper cheered. "Jason, Frank, and Percy, please tell us about what you researched."

"Uh..." Said Frank.

"Er..." Percy struggled.

"We don't... know." Jason stammered. The other four demigods looked around the room, pretending that these voices were in the wind.

"Well then." Piper said. "I discovered that viewers on Youtube love seeing boys dancing to inappropiate songs!" Piper confronted. "26,987 hits in an hour..." The boys were too ashamed to reply.

"I did do some work, using Hazel's problem and Leo's solution. The problem: The gods are making too many natural disasters. Our solution: A commercial to influence mortals to be nicer to the gods, so the result will be less storms. I found that some mortals who believe in the gods are complaining about this, too." Piper explained.

"How are we going to win Worlds with THAT? Our old project was fine." Hazel asked.

"I have a trick up my sleeve. I can charmspeak the judges!" Piper exclaimed. The rest of the demigods murmure compliments like "Good job!", "Awesome!", etc.

"Isn't that cheating?" Jason questioned.

Sigh.


	3. Katniss meets Artemis

Katniss stumbled through the woods at high speed, bow in hand. Her auburn braid flew behind her as she chased after a grey wolf she noticed. The canine was far ahead of Katniss, so far that Katniss could not see it.

She abruptly stopped, putting her hands on her knees, and panting. Sweat trickled down her neck. The heavy black denim pants and leather jacket her body adorned were a bit stuffy.

"Hello?" Katniss heard from afar. She stood up, brushed off her trousers, and gazed in the direction of the voice. A group of a dozen twelve-year-old girls strutted into a clearing of trees. All of the girls held their own gleaming silver bow.

"Yes?" Katniss called, cupping her hands to her lips as she walked toward the party.

"Greetings." The tallest one said, holding her hand out. Katniss took it and applied a firm grip as the girl shook. "I'm Artemis, and these are my Hunters." Then, Katniss realized that Artemis gave off a slight aura. She gasped, unable to say a word.

"You mean, THE Artemis?"

A girl raised her finger after setting her bow on a small boulder. She had short spiky black hair, and she was wearing all black. "Yep."

"We've been watching you using-" Artemis explained, but was cut off by Katniss.

"Watching me?!"

"I believe Artemis meant 'observing'." Another girl chimed in.

"Anyways," Artemis gave a sideways glare at the girl. "We were just _observing_ you using your bow, and you are quite skilled."

"Thanks..?" Katniss raised a bushy eyebrow.

"And we would feel just SO obliged if you considered joining the Hunters!" Artemis squealed, clapping her hands.

"Sure-" The Hunters cheered. "Wait- is there a catch?" Katniss inquired, bow in hand.

"Yeah.. you see…. Hunters can't have relationships with boys, and you will have to be immortal." Artemis groaned, twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

Katniss pondered her choices for a moment. No more Peeta- but that also meant that she wouldn't have to be caught in the Peeta-Gale love triangle.

"I'll do it. So, what do we do?"

"We hunt Greek monsters!" The girl with the spiky hair answered. "It's so fun."

"Alright. Let's go, then." Katniss concludes. The group of now thirteen walked off through the clearing and back into the woods.

**Yeah! So this idea came to mind, and I just wrote a one-shot about it. Obviously. Have a great life!**


	4. Octavian Goes To Therapy

"Hello, Mr….?" Dr. Reynolds greets, raising her pitch as the sentence ends.

"Octavian. " Octavian replies, settling into a wrinkled leather chair.

"And you're here because…"

"My friend put me up to it." Octavian says, way too quickly. A nervous sweat trickles down his neck. Frantically, he wipes it away, only to find the smelly substance on his hand. Octavian glances from his hand to Dr. Reynolds in a panic.

"Let's get on with it." Dr. Reynolds sighs, then crosses her arms.

"Well, my girlfr-" Octavian clears his throat, eyes full of fear. "My acquaintance doesn't like it that I slice open stuffed animals in order to get prophecies."

"To get what?" Dr. Reynolds inquires, an eyebrow raised. She places a hand on Octavian's and he shrivels away from her. His hand twitches slightly.

"Nothing." Octavian can suddenly hear everything really well; the clock ticking, the air vent blowing, his breathing, and the silence.

"So, slicing stuffed animals is a hobby of yours?" Dr. Reynold's voice is as smooth as the espresso color of her hair. Octavian can tell that she is sincere with every word she speaks.

"You could say that."

"Does this give you some sort of…. sense of power?"

"Well, you see…" Octavian is hesitant at first, then begins to ramble. "My mom is Beyonce. Yes, THE Beyonce." Dr. Reynolds gasps. "Yep. And she is very strict because she wants me to be well off one day, just like her."

"Mmmmhmm."

"So, I basically have no power over anything. And once I went to this, ah, summer camp, I experienced a sort of freedom. I guess I kind of took it too far." Octavian swipes his palm over his sweaty forehead in relief.

Dr. Reynolds was gazing at the clipboard in her lap. "According to your file, you can also be a bit cruel at times, especially to your friends. Is this true?"

Octavian cringes. "Wow. Reyna said some mean stuff about me."

"This is all to help me understand each patient's situation." Dr. Reynolds reassures, ice blue eyes full of concern. "I think I've come up with a treatment for you, Mr. Octavian."

"Really?" Octavian questions in disbelief. This was the third therapist he had visited.

"Your friend, Reyna, is to take away all of your stuffed animals and weapons. If you have a sudden urge to tear apart a teddy bear, call me."

"Thank you. I hope it works." Octavian stands up, brushes off his backside, and shakes Dr. Reynold's hand. He exits the room with his treatment papers under his arm.


	5. Katie Gardner the Scientist

In the Point of View of Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter

"Sit down, Fire Boy." I huffed, watching Leo Valdez scruff his oil-greased hair and sit next to me. "Watch this." A vine materialized out of my fingertips, and grew and tangled itself together.

"And, how is this going to help me for my science test?" Leo put his face in his hands and groaned. I gave him a wink and then stared at the plant.

"I'm going to explain how photosynthesis and cellular respiration are connected! We'll have so much fun together." I giggled, then looked at him expectantly. "So, it all starts when light energy from the sun enters the chloroplast of a plant, then is bonded with carbon dioxide and water to form glucose, and a little bit of oxygen. The plant uses the glucose for energy. And that's photosynthesis."

Leo had a smirk on his face. "So sugar DOES make me hyper?"

I moaned. "No, but that's off topic. Anyways, the glucose and oxygen enter the mitochondria, and those are bonded to form energy, or adenosine triphosphate, water, and carbon dioxide. The plant uses the energy for, you know, energy."

Leo yawned, smacking his face with his palm. "BOOOORING."

Being a daughter of Demeter, I took offense. "Well then." I crossed my arms. "I guess you're just going to fail your science test, which means failing science, which means failing school, which means failing life."

"Ok, ok." He rolled his eyes. "Go on."

"That was cellular respiration. The products of that process that aren't used by the plant right away are water and carbon dioxide. Do you remember when those compounds were last present in my explanation?"

"In the chloroplast….?"

I shrieked. "By, George, I think he's got it!"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Katie, are you going crazy? Who's George?"

"Ugh." My temper was barely under control. I ignored his comment. "So, those products get transferred back to the chloroplast. Can you guess what happens next?"

"PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" I couldn't help but chortle.

The plant drew back into my hand, leaving a lone leaf resting on my palm. I pressed it between my fingers and stuck the crumbled mess into my pocket. "Good luck on your test."

"Ooooh, I came up with a song: Photosynthesis, YAY, cellular respiration, YAY, should have big emphasis, YAY, and Katie gave me a great explanation!"

**3 DAYS LATER**

My hand brushed the strawberry vine. I was out in the fields helping the crops grow, like all children of Demeter do, and the sun was barely on the horizon when I heard a violent cry.

"KATIE!" And there was Leo, leaping over the strawberry vines like a madman. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was laughing hysterically. A paper was flying around in his hand, so I knew why he was coming to me.

"Yes?" I stood up from my squatting position.

"I GOT A SIXTY PERCENT ON MY TEST!"

I grimaced, but tried to hide my worry. "A sixty?"

Leo's smile faded quickly. "Yeah…. It's kind of an improvement for me. My grade in science used to be a twenty-three, but now it's a fifty-one percent! And on the last test, I completely failed."

"Um, you failed THIS one."

"I meant, on the last test, I got no answers correct."

I covered my mouth and snickered. "Did that song help?"

Leo's face broke out into a sincere grin. "Duh."

The End!


End file.
